Unseen Titanic
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: The year is 1912. The year the Titanic set sail for it's first adventure. Not every couple can always survive. AU
1. Chapter 1

Whistles and chants could be heard from miles and miles away. The dock was full of frustrated guards and policemen who were trying to hustle the bustles and bustles of people who tried to get their eyes on their loved ones before they sailed away.

Today was the day that headlines were raving about. The day where family and friends would be whisked away to the land of the new and exciting. The land your dreams would fantasize about.

April 10th, 1912.

The day the Titanic shipped off.

Officer Richard Mahoney grunted as a fellow officer bumped his back, causing him to fall into a young lady that walked in front of him at that lucky moment. "Oh, miss!" He grabbed onto her upper arms before she fell onto the pavement, giving a polite smile as he watched her fix her hat. "Are you alright, my lady?"

The brunette gave a timid smile as she nodded, her gloved hands fixing the cap on her curled hair. "I'm alright. Thank you." She turned her head and let her eyes slowly search the crowd, her hand on the officer's wrist. "Have you seen my father?"

Mahoney shook his head sadly as the young woman's soft eyes came back to his. "I'm sorry miss, but there are over a thousand patrons here. I have not been able to spot my own captain."

She gave a nod before releasing the taller man's arm. "Thank you." Her back immediately turned to the gentleman before slowly walking off, her left hand clutching the bottom of her dress as she walked so it wouldn't touch the damp ground. Maybe they're already on the ship, she thought.

Not a second after she made it onto the small bridge that took her over from the pier to the ship's entrance door, she rammed her side into a metal post as a tall figure tripped over a stray bag by their feet.

His eyes widened as his hands immediately went to the petite brunette, helping her off the ground and back onto her feet. "I am so sorry, miss. Did I hurt you?"

She huffed before shaking her head, her fingers scraping the dirt from the hem of her light blue dress. "I'm fine. Just keep getting bumped into, today." Her eyes flickered up to the man's and her heart stopped. His eyes were just a softer shade of hers, his fierce gaze angled on her while his smooth jaw stared at her. So kissable. "I'm f-fine."

He nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the younger woman's fragile beauty. Her contrasting look, the ebony hair with alabaster skin, her eyes a deep brown. A dark chocolate. "What is your name?"

"I'm Emily."

"Well I'm Aaron." He stuck out his hand, letting her smaller one slip right into his palm.

Emily giggled as a soft smile appeared on her face when she watched the brunette man touch his lips to her gloved fingers. "It is very nice to meet you, Aaron."

Aaron smiled to the young woman before releasing her hand. "You must let me take you to dinner one night. To make up for such a rude entrance."

"Well I - Oh!"

Her reply was instantly cut off as two men ran past the brunette couple, letting Emily trip and fall right into Aaron's arms.

The blonde who had knocked her over gave a quick turn of the head, his bag shifted over his shoulder. "You alright, ma'am?"

Emily nodded, shivering as her back touched Aaron's chest and his arms were secure around her waist. "Yes, I'm fine."

He gave a smile before jogging back over to her and smacking a kiss to her cheek. "Pleasure to meet you, miss. I'm Jack Dawson."

The brunette smiled and waved as he ran through the boat's main corridor. "Emily!"

Aaron leveled the young woman to her feet and turned her to face him, his fingers grabbing the small bag she had dropped and placing it right back into her hand. "You sure seem to be in a wrong spot today, Emily."

Emily gave a smirk and nodded her head. "Always am."

"Emily Ann!"

The brunette turned and her face immediately brightened, her arms going around the older man's neck as he lifted her from the ground. "Daddy!"

Carlton Prentiss smiled into his daughter's hair before setting her to the ground, taking her bag from her fingers. "You ready to board, darling?"

Emily nodded quickly before taking a glance behind her father. "Mother isn't coming?"

Her father sadly shook his head, laying a kiss to his only daughter's brow. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but she's come down with a bit of a fever. I had Steven bring her back to the house." He nodded when his daughter gave a small pout. "I know darling. We'll just see her when we arrive back."

Emily bit her lip before taking her father's hand, following him as he handed their tickets to the young man by the door. Her head turned as her fingers were softly tugged, and she gave a smile to the man that had made her heart jump not too long ago. "Goodbye Aaron."

Aaron smiled to the brunette and watched her follow the gray man onto the boat. "Goodbye Emily."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - For everyone who had a problem with the last chapter, I truly apologize. The site I looked on did not have the correct information, so please just ignore the date I've written. But if you liked everything else in the first chapter, then enjoy :D !**

**A/N 2 - Happy birthday to my wonderful sister sarweber22! I love her so very much, so everyone please wish her a happy birthday. This is dedicated to her.**

…

Her nimble fingers worked slowly to remove the bobby pins from her hair, her hat slowly being perched off of her dark head before she gave her hair a good shake. Emily nodded into the mirror before raking a comb her grandmother had given her through her tangled curls, the golden teeth lightly raking against her scalp.

Her lipstick was gently wiped off by her handkerchief, the beautiful pale pink of her lips coming into view. She let her dark eyes float from the handkerchief to the mirror, and she pulled her plump bottom lip between her teeth. Studying the subtle pale wrinkles that scorned her skin.

"Emily?"

The brunette turned in her seat and smiled when she saw her father standing in her bedroom doorway, her hand delicately slipping onto the back of the chair. "Hi daddy."

Carlton smiled to the young girl and walked over to her chair, his lips touching the crown of her head. "Hello princess."

"So what are we going to do on the ship? It's already past noon."

The older brunette nodded sadly before picking up his daughter's hand, silently telling her to stand. He then guided her over to the bed and sat down, sitting his baby girl on his lap. "You know I told you that I'd have some business here on the ship. And darling I'm so sorry, but I have to be in a meeting in twenty minutes."

Emily's face immediately saddened as her father's arms tightened around her waist. "But daddy…"

"I know, sweetheart. I am truly do apologize." He kissed her forehead before taking her chin between his fingers. "But you can go up to the deck and wander around the ship. Do whatever you please for the rest of the day. I bet you'll have a bunch of fun."

…

The deck was full of patrons standing along the rail or their bums stuck to their deck chairs, while a petite Emily strolled along in her yellow sundress with a small bag in hand. The sun was hitting hard, so as she squinted her vision was surely impaired. Her feet then slipped from under her, once again, and she landed hard on her knees with a grunt.

"Emily!"

The brunette looked up from the wooden floorboards and held her breath as hands wrapped around her underarms and hauled her up onto her feet.

"Are you alright?"

Emily turned to the man, brushing her hair from her eyes and smiled when she recognized his face. "Jack."

The blond man nodded to the younger woman before he bent down and picked up her purse. "Here. You dropped this, too."

Emily smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry I've made such a fool of myself."

Jack just shook his head and wiped the dirt from Emily's bright dress. "Oh don't worry about that. I do it all the time." He looked around them and frowned when he didn't see the brunette man from their previous meeting. "Where's your husband?"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "My husband?"

"Yes. The tall man who helped you up when we first met?"

Emily's mind raced before a smiled appeared on her lips. "Oh that was Aaron! He's not my husband. I met him only a minute before I met you."

Jack smiled before nodding, leading Emily down the deck with his hand on the small of her back. "So what do you plan to find in America? I mean, that is where we're going." He looked to the brunette and smiled when she stopped in front of him, the light bouncing off of her chocolate hair. "Where are you headed, exactly?"

Emily bit her lip when she saw the blond's handsome smile flash her way. "My father and I are going to see my papa over in Virginia. He's lived there for two years now, and I miss him very much."

Twenty minutes later, the couple stood along the railing and laughed as they watched the crystal water flow beneath them. The voices slowly died down as a couple, clearly from first class, walked by. And just as Jack put a curl behind Emily's ear, a slushing sound was heard and spit connected with his shoe.

Both Jack and Emily's head shot up to see a man with his hat in hand, his cane leaning against his leg as his wife fixed the lapels of his tuxedo.

"Excuse me boy but if you don't mind, this floor is for first class only."

Emily's jaw tightened and she watched as the blond's eyes glared to the older man. "Well excuse me, but we weren't bothering you at all. So if you don't mind leaving us to our conversation, that'd be fantastic."

The older man brought his cane out in front of him and whacked Jack's knee, bringing him down to the ground.

"Jack!"

Emily bent down to the groaning man and gently rubbed his back, her eyes glaring up to the older man. "That was unnecessary. We might not be your class but that does not give you the permission to abuse us. Now please leave."

Jack shook his head as he stood on unsteady feet, Emily's arm around his shoulders as the passengers of the boat began to crowd around. "Emily calm down, alright? He's not worth it."

"Oh he definitely is worth it!" She hooked his hand around the railing to keep him from falling before she marched over to the older couple. "Now sir, I do believe you owe my friend an apology. He did absolutely nothing to you."

"He was on the deck of this ship."

Emily's eyes widened as she shook her head. "And since when is that such a crime? There is no law that we are not allowed up here."

The older man's eyes smiled as the bud of his cane ran up Emily's calf. "Actually miss, there is."

The brunette's shoulder stiffened before her arms were pulled behind her, Jack's chest against her back. "Emily, this isn't a good idea…"

"Emily Ann."

The brunette's gaze flickered to another older man standing not three feet away, his eyes angry and his posture as familiar as the scent on her favorite pillow. "Hi daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's heart raced as her father shooed away that crowd that had surrounded him, and se quickly turned to face the blond man behind her. "Jack maybe you should go."

Jack frowned as the younger woman looked to him with wide eyes. "Why? Your dad is making everybody leave us alone. Isn't that a good thing?"

The brunette shook her head before laying her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Please Jack just go, ok? I promise to try and find you later." She turned her head to see her father slowly walking back to them. "My father's going to want to talk to me alone."

As the older man approached, Jack stiffened his shoulders before nodding, laying a small peck on Emily's cheek. "I'll find you tomorrow, ok?"

Emily smiled gratefully before nodding, watching her new friend quickly walk off into the lobby of the ship.

Carlton Prentiss let his angry eyes search out his daughter's when he heard her friend's footsteps slowly fade away. "Emiliana Ann Prentiss."

Emily's shoulders immediately sag as she felt guilt rise up into her heart, her head lulling to the side while her voice was whispered. "Daddy, you know I hate that name."

"Well right now you deserve it, young lady." He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to stand in front of him. "What on earth were you thinking, Emily? You cannot speak to your elders in that tone of voice, especially when they're of a different class."

The younger brunette looked at her father with wide eyes as her fingers held the fabric of her dress between clenched fingers. "But daddy you're their class. Just because I'm a class below doesn't give you or them different rights!"

Carlton shook his head. "Yes it does, Emily. You're only a different class because of your mother. But you always look my class." He smiled. "Doesn't that make it better?"

Emily felt her body stiffen, her muscles tensing as her eyes immediately hardened. "You think because my clothes are nice that it makes up for everything? Daddy, what matters is the way you speak towards someone. A personality and a heart triumphs over everything and anything else."

"Oh Emiliana. You have to learn that that is not how the world works. As much as everyone would like it to, it doesn't." He took a step forward and fixed his daughter's dress over her chest, making sure no skin would show. "But as long as you look the part, you are the part. You'll get so much more respect, darling."

"Bu-"

"No." Carlton's eyes hardened on his daughter as his large hand gripped her shoulder. "No more talking. Now, you and I will go back to the room for awhile so your punishment is served."

Emily's eyes immediately watered as she was led along the deck, her father behind her with his hand clamped hard near her neck. "Daddy I'm really sorry. Please, I don't need a punishment."

Her father shook his head before pushing them through the lobby doors, walking up the grand staircase and passing different passengers with each step. "Every wrong act must be served with a punishment, Emily. You know that by now."

"But daddy I'm twenty-two." Her heart raced as they made it to their suite, and she stood like a scared little girl in her bedroom as her father closed all the doors. "I don't need one."

Carlton shook his head as he locked them both inside of her room, and received a paddle from underneath his daughter bed. "Turn and stand against the wall, Emily."

Emily shook her head as her teeth sunk into her lip. "Daddy I don't want to."

"Now Emiliana."

Emily's tears slipped down her cheeks as she turned around, her palms flat against the red wall as her butt stuck out. "I'm sorry, daddy."

Carlton nodded slowly before closing his eyes, his hand bringing the wooden paddle to his daughter's lower backside. When a scream was emitted into the air, his jaw tightened as he hit her again. "You're a woman, Emily. Stop crying."

…

**A/N - I know! Horrible and mean, but we'll get love in future chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron smiled as he watched the small blond boy in front of him bow before an elder they had just passed. They were strolling out along the deck, the boy in his best jumper while Aaron walked behind him in his grey suit he had been wearing earlier. "So what do you want to do today, son? There's so many things we can do on this ship."

The small boy shook his head before turning to face the older man behind him. "I dunno daddy."

The older man grinned before bending down and lifting the four year old onto his hip. "Jack, we're on this huge ship! We can do almost anything you want."

Jack laid his head down onto his father's shoulder, his fingers softly poking the older man in the neck. "Can we go and eat bread?"

Aaron's laugh was loud, causing him to apologize to an older couple that rudely turned his way. "We can go and eat some bread when it's supper time. Alright?"

The blond let out a small pout before huffing. "Ok."

Aaron smiled before laying a kiss to his son's hair. "So how about before that, we go and look at the water. Ok? The sun is about ready to set."

Jack nodded against his father's shoulder and smiled wide when he saw a woman close by. "Daddy look! Me and her are wearin' the same color!"

The man looked over to see young brunette woman sitting in a deck chair, her bright yellow dress stunning his eyes. Then he smiled. He immediately recognized her features and the man she was sitting with. "Emily!"

The brunette turned her head and let a smile cross her face, but she made no move to stand. The older man sitting in the chair beside her had his hand on her leg.

Aaron walked over to the younger woman and set down his son, smiling when he saw her dark eyes shining his way. "It's great to see you again, Emily."

Emily smiled wide, sitting up slightly and letting her back off the chair. "You too, Aaron. I didn't think I'd see you so soon." She turned to the man in the chair beside her and took his tense hand off of her leg, holding it softly in his. "Aaron this is my father, Carlton Prentiss. Daddy this is Aaron."

Carlton nodded to the younger man and squeezed his daughter's fingers. "Good to see you, Aaron." He put on a grin when he saw the little blond boy hugging his father's leg. "And what's the young one's name?"

Jack looked up from the floor and stepped away from his father, reciting a perfectly executed bow for the father and daughter couple before him. "I'm Jackson but my daddy and friends call me Jack."

Emily laughed as she pulled away from her father's hand, throwing her legs over the side of the chair and smiling as she bent her head down to see the little boy. "Oh you are just so cute." She held out a hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Jack. My name is Emily."

"Her name is Emiliana."

Emily sent a glare to her father before turning and nodding to both Jack and Aaron, feeling Jack's small fingers curl around hers. "But everybody calls me Emily."

Jack nodded ecstatically as he pointed to the woman's dress. "Did you know that we're wearing the same color?" He pointed to the bright yellow shirt he wore underneath his little jumper.

Emily smiled as she nodded to the little boy in front of her. "I do see that now. I guess we were thinking the same thing when we were getting dressed! Great mind think alike, don't they?"

Jack's eyes scrunched as he looked to his father. "Huh?"

Aaron laughed before shaking his head, taking his son and setting him on his hip once again. "So Emily, I remember saying that I'd take you to dinner one night. To make up for greeting you in such a harsh manner."

Carlton's eyes immediately hardened as he sat up in his seat. "What harsh manner are we speaking of, son?"

Emily immediately shook her head, her eyes turning to her father's. "Daddy calm down. He bumped into me when we were boarding the ship at the same time."

"I would never hurt her intentionally, sir."

Carlton nodded slowly before pulling his daughter up to stand with him. "Alright." He bent down and kissed Emily's forehead, his lips pausing at her dark hairline. "I'm going to go and have dinner with a colleague, alright? You go and have some fun with Jack and Aaron."

Emily gave a small smile before nodding, her fingers itching to rub her sore backside as her father walked away.

"So, shall we find somewhere?"

The brunette looked up to the older man and smiled before dusting off Jack's small shoulder. "Yes. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

The older man looked beside him to see his small son happily talking with that oh so beautiful woman he had bumped into while boarding the ship. The breeze was soft, causing her hair to be swiftly pushed behind her shoulders, the dark tendrils splayed along the bright sleeves of her dress. Her perfume made it's way to his nose and the hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood on end.

Lavender.

He smiled to himself. That made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

Emily turned her head to the older man, her eyes smiling as she touched his shoulder. "Are you alright, Aaron? You seem quiet."

Aaron nodded, more to himself than to her, and smiled to the brunette woman, his hand grasping his son's. "It's just such a beautiful evening. I'm trying to soak all of it in."

The woman smiled softly and nodded before looking over the railing to the sea as they slowed their walk, the calming pinks and oranges of the sky seeping into her system. "It truly is beautiful. I remember a sky just like this when it was my ninth birthday. Everyone was applauding as I danced with my father, but I was no longer paying attention to the party. My eyes were on the window as the colors of the sky pulled me into their spell; their arms capturing me in an embrace."

Aaron looked down to the woman as her voice entered an almost dreamlike state.

"My father's lips then touched my hair, and I slowly returned back to reality. Not that my reality was not beautiful, but I so wanted to stay in that place of perfect harmony. The place where my eyes could see such natural and untouched beauty. Where my mind could wander and dream for hours on end." Her dark eyes looked up to his and she let a blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

Emily shrugged as they made their way inside to the lobby of the ship. "Drawing out my explanation on why I thought it was beautiful."

Jack looked up to the woman beside him and tugged on her hand. "Miss Em'ly?"

The brunette grinned down to the small boy and nodded. "What is it Mr. Jack?"

"I think it was real nice too!"

Emily laughed before bending down, crouching just in front of the grand staircase to get eye level with the blond. "You know what I think is nice?"

Jack shook his head.

Her slim finger touched his nose before moving his hair from his face. "You."

The small boy smiled wide before flinging his arms around the woman's neck. "Can you pick me ups, Emmy?"

Emily nodded against the boy's hair before standing and lifting him into her arms and setting him carefully on her hip. She smiled before tickling his side. "Better?"

"Yeah!"

Aaron smiled at the pair before laying his hand on the brunette's back, leading them through the halls and into the dining area, the soft music hitting them just as they walked through the doors.

"Oh Aaron, this is lovely."

He immediately nodded in agreement before sitting them down at the nearest table. After making sure his son was safe in the seat between him and Emily, he began adjusting the lapels of his jacket. "Is this alright?"

Emily looked to the man across from her with shocked eyes. "How could this not be? It's beautiful."

Aaron smiled before leaning over and fixing his son's hair.

Emily's eyes slowly traveled around the room, taking in every tux and dress, every plate of china that was set at different tables and every small scent that slowly wafted to her nose. But then she noticed… almost everyone was staring her way.

Her eyes scrunched as she looked from table to table, all eyes slowly turning and looking her way.

Her breath caught in her throat.

They were sizing her up.

Aaron looked back up to the brunette in front of him, his smile slowly fading as he saw her shoulders tense and her eyes flutter furiously around the room. He followed the trail her eyes were creating, and he noticed the same thing she had a moment ago. At least ten of the thirty people in that dining room were looking their way, their eyes looking Emily up and down.

"Aaron…"

The older man looked to her and saw her worried eyes. "Emily, ignore them. They are none of our business and we are none of theirs."

Emily shook her head as a shiver ran down her spine. "Maybe I should go and change."

Before he could get a sentence out, Aaron's eyes hardened on an older man that stormed up to their table. "Can we help you?"

The man's steel eyes landed on Emily and her sneered her way when she deflated under his gaze. "I'm sorry miss, but to be in this dining room you need to have the right wardrobe and class." He made no effort to hide the fact that his eyes began to roam her chest. "Go and change if needed. But if you have nothing better than that, I suggest you leave now."

Aaron immediately stood from his seat, gaining the attention of most of the room. "Now you listen here-"

"Aaron, stop." Emily slowly stood from her seat before giving a shy smile. "I'll be happy to go and change. I wasn't aware of the dress code and I do apologize."

Aaron turned and looked to the younger brunette, feeling the gaze of his young son on him at the moment. "Emily don't you listen to him. He has no right coming over here and speaking to you in such a manner."

Emily fixed the hem of her dress and shook her head. "Aaron it's alright, I promise. I'll be no more than ten minutes."

As quick as she could, Emily made her way out of the dining room and up the staircase, holding her tears back as she walked swiftly down all hallways. Her gaze was down sighted, her pupils staring at her feet before her shoulder was roughly shoved by another.

"Watch it!"

Her scared eyes looked up to the man's, her heart beating rapidly as his gaze softened on her. "Jack?"

The blonde shook his head before kissing Emily's cheek. "Em, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Emily shrugged, her curls bouncing as she shook her head. "It's alright." Her hands went to her arms as slowly raked her fingers over her cold skin. "Is everything ok? You seem…"

"Angry?" He nodded before softly taking her hand and walking her down the hallway. "Yeah, but I'll be fine."

Once they made it to Emily's room, the brunette turned to her friend with anxious eyes. "Will you help me with something?"

Jack smiled. "Anything. What is it?"

Emily's cheeks reddened as her fingers crumpled the material of her dress. "Could you, maybe…help me dress? I need help with a corset and my father's not in."

Jack's face immediately flushed and it took him a moment before he nodded, his eyes wide. "Y-Yeah. Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I really hope no one gets mad at me for twisting the original movie plot lol**

…

Jack's eyes fluttered around the room as he patiently waited for Emily to call him in. She had set up a candle for him that was suppose to let him calm down and relax, but he had to admit… he was still nervous.

This beautiful brunette, who was his friend no less, had asked him to help her change. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't run out of there. She'd never want to speak to him again, and Jack definitely didn't want that.

Jack shook his head. _Get yourself together_, he thought. _She's just a really pretty friend who needed some help._

His head then turned when he heard Emily's bedroom door slowly creak open, but there was no light or sign of Emily coming from the room. "Em?"

"Yeah I'm in here."

The blond frowned when he heard a slight tremble in his friend's voice. "Is everything ok, Emily?"

"Y-Yes. I just need your help now."

Jack nodded to himself before slowly standing, his feet leading him to the door across from him. His hand slowly pushed the red door open and he gave his best smile when he saw the brunette in the soft glow of the lamp light.

Her curls were slightly mused and her face flushed as she stood there only in her white corset and panties. She gave a nervous chuckle when he saw her right hand behind her back, holding the strings out for him as he made his way over. "If you're not comfortable with this, then I can ju-"

He held his finger to her lips and shook his head. "It's completely fine, Emily. You're my friend and I want to help you."

Emily gave a small smile before nodding, and turning to hold the edge of her dresser. "Just take the strings, tie them up to the last holes up near my shoulder blades and pull."

Jack's brow furrowed. "Pull the strings?"

"Yeah. You have to pull them really hard. Like if you were to strangle someone."

His eyes widened as he looked at her in the mirror, his fingers gripping the ends of the strings. "Em that sounds dangerous. And uncomfortable."

Emily giggled as she watched him in the mirror, his hands starting to thread the strings through the right holes in the back of her corset. "It's very uncomfortable. But as they say, pain is beauty."

"Do you usually go through this pain everyday?"

The brunette shook her head as her fingers tightened on the edge of the dresser, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Not at all, no."

Jack smiled softly and stopped tying the strings, his hand rubbing her hip as he looked to her in the mirror. "Well you're beautiful every day. So that saying can't be true."

Emily's eyes flickered up to the mirror and watched as Jack's hazel eyes found hers, his hands slowly going back to their task of tying while her voice came out in a whisper. "Thank you, Jack."

His hands began to work faster and faster until he looped the strings through the final holes in Emily's corset, and he looked back up into the mirror to see her face flushing. "Are you ok?"

Emily nodded as she clutched the dresser, her breath shortening as her stomach was pulled tight. "I'm fine. Just pull tight, ok?"

Jack gave a reassuring smile before pulling tight, earning a gasp from the brunette. "Too tight?"

"No. Pull it tighter."

"Em-"

"Jack, it wont look right if it's not tight enough."

He gave a sigh before grasping the ends of the strings in his palms, tugging them with all his mite.

Emily's dark eyes immediately widened as her breath was knocked out from her chest, the corset pulling her stomach and breasts tight against her bones. Her throat tightened as her friend tied the knot behind her, her breath coming in shallow pants.

Jack watched as the brunette claw at the edge of her dresser, and he took her shoulders by the hand and quickly spun her around. "Emily? Are you ok? I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

The brunette shook her head as her hand went to her chest, her breasts painfully heaving against the crystal clean corset. "No, I'm completely f-fine. Just lost my breath for a moment." She gave him a weak smile as his fingers softly dug into her shoulders. "I think you broke my boobs."

Jack's eyes squinted as he let out a laugh, moving Emily's stray hairs from her pale cheek. "Well this was my first time doing something like that, so you can't blame me."

Emily smiled at the man before her, her tongue running along the bite mark in her lip as she looked into his eyes. "Thanks again."

Jack slowly nodded, his hands still at his friend's shoulders, his head leaning forward. "No problem."

The brunette's eyes began to flutter closed when she felt Jack's breath on her lips, her hands immobile as the tip of his nose brushed hers. "Jack…"

"Emiliana!"

Both friends immediately jumped apart as they looked to Emily's bedroom door, their mouths wide when they saw her father standing with a cigar in hand.

Emily felt her breath leave her once again when she saw her father's angry eyes looking towards her, and she immediately remembered what she was dressed in.

Not the best evening outfit…

"Daddy I can explain."

Carlton threw his cigar to the ground before stomping it out and rushing over to his daughter. His hand immediately connected with her cheek as his eyes burned into her. "I leave you alone for barely an hour and you're already undressing for strangers?"

Emily's doe like eyes widened as she shook her head. "No! Daddy just listen to m-"

"And YOU!"

Jack felt his heart stop when the brunette's father looked his way. "Yes sir?"

"You've gotten my daughter into enough trouble already! And now you go and try to make her your whore?"

Emily's heart dropped into her stomach when she heard her father's accusation, her eyes watering as her hands fiddled in front of her stomach. "Daddy I am not a whore."

The blond held out his hand to keep the older man away from him. "With all due respect sir, but your daughter is the farthest thing from 'whore'. So I expect you to think twice about what you say next time."

Carlton's face reddened before grabbing his daughter's arm. "You think you can speak to me that way?"

"Daddy he didn't mean it li-"

"Yes sir, I do. Especially when you speak to such a beautiful and classy young lady. You may not see it but I do."

"You and her were in here, her bedroom, while she was basically nude in front of you. Then you kiss! She's not even a lady yet and you're already taking advantage?"

Emily yanked her arm from her father's grasp. "How dare you speak of me like that! I am not a whore and I am too a lady! When you punished me today, you called me a woman! Was that just to shut me up and deal with it? How can you be so cruel?"

Carlton looked towards his daughter, shame filling his features. "You are no longer to see this boy. Do you understand me?"

"Daddy!"

"Do you understand me, Emiliana?"

The brunette glances at her friend with sad eyes before shaking her head. "No, I do not understand. I will never understand why you do what you do or say what you say. This is my life, daddy. And I will live it the way I please." She walked away from both her men and let her feet take her over to her bed, grabbing her dark red dress in hand before turning back to them. "Now if you two don't mind, I have a dinner date I need to get back to."

"Emily?"

She looked towards her friend and blew him a kiss. "I do like you, Jack. A lot. But I like you as a friend. Aaron… he can care for me." She let out an involuntary smile as she clutched her dress to her chest. "He's really sweet."

Jack gave a sad nod before turning to leave, his hand fishing for his last pack of cigarettes in his pocket. "I guess I'll see you later than, Em."

Emily nodded to the blond as she watched him leave, her eyes then fluttering back to her father. "Now you can go back to your dinner with your colleagues, because I will be attending one of my own."

"Emiliana, this is not over."

"For now? Yes it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron gave a smile to his son as he watched him munch on the bread that was set at their table, his eyes checking his pocket watch that he had set just next to his plate. His eyes squinted. It had been twenty-five minutes since his date had left the table.

Where could she be?

"Aaron."

His head turned, his eyes widening when he laid them on the beautiful brunette who had left so long ago. "Emily… you look so beautiful."

Emily's cheeks reddened as she looked down to her dress, smiling when her fingers smoothed down the glistening red material. Her sleeved were puffed around her shoulders, her sweetheart neckline hiding her ample breasts. "Thank you, Aaron."

The older brunette stood from his seat and kissed his date's cheek, smiling as he pulled the chair out for her. "Madame."

Emily smiled as she slowly sat in the chair, and she looked to the young boy next to her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here quicker, Mr. Jack. Did you enjoy everything so far?"

The little blond boy looked to the woman beside him and gave a smile, his dimples poking through. "I had bread Miss Em'ly!"

The brunette laughed as Aaron sat down across from her. "That's great to hear, buddy. Was it good?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'm glad."

Aaron looked to the beauty before him and gave a smile before calling the waiter over.

The older man made his way to the table and grinned when he saw the little 'family' gathered at their table. "May I help you, sir?"

"Could we please have the chicken for my son and my date and I will have the steak." He looked towards the brunette who was blushing across the table. "Is that alright with you?"

Emily nodded as she smiled to the older man. "Yes, that sounds great." When the older man left their table, Emily looked over to the brunette across from her. "So, I'm your date?"

Aaron smiled at the beauty before him before her gave a nod. "I would like to think so, yes."

Jack looked between his father and the brunette that he had met not too long ago with a smile on his face. "Daddy, Miss Em'ly has red cheeks!"

Emily's eyes widened as her head shot down to look in her lap. "No I do not."

The man across from her laughed aloud as he watched her ebony curls bounce around her downcast head. "Emily's don't worry. I think it's adorable."

Her eyes looked to her date before slowly flickering over to the young blond beside her, her fingers wiping the splayed hair from her forehead. "Jack? Do you agree with your daddy?" She watched as the little boy's eyebrows scrunched together. "Are red cheeks cute to you?"

Jack smiled before nodding his head. "My friend Kally gets em' lots."

Emily grinned over to Aaron, her fingers wrapping around the stem of her wineglass that was seated next to the bread. "Kally huh? Does Jack have a little girlfriend?"

Aaron waited a moment before nodding his head, watching as his son's eyes averted to his lap. "I wouldn't exactly say girlfriend, but they have been having a lot more playdates than normal boys and girls." He smiled to the brunette across from him and chuckled. "He's even kissed her cheek."

Jack's eyes widened. "Dad!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Guys I'm sorry to say that I wont be posting until Tuesday. I'm in Florida (yay!) and I wont be able to be back since its a family vacation. But I had an idea ;) if you all want, you can review this story and give me your personal ideas for later chapters that you would like me to write. And if I choose to write them, which I probably will, I will give you credit for that chapter and love you forever lol.**

**I'll see you all when I get back,**

**Megs xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's shoulders shuttered slightly as she and her dates made their way back onto the deck, her fingers curling around Aaron's jacket that lay on her shoulders. The deck had become abandoned of most passengers and sailors, letting the couple and small child roam freely without interruptions.

"Miss Em'ly!"

The brunette looked down to the small boy between her and Aaron and smiled. "Yes Jack?"

Jack jumped on his feet, his small jacket wrapping around his body. "Do you wanna play with me by the railing?"

Aaron immediately shook his head, swooping down and taking his son into his arms. "Son you cannot play by the railing."

"But daddy! It's fun over there!" The young boy smiled, his dimples similar to his father's. "The water looks SO cool!"

Aaron sighed before shaking his head again, seeing Emily's shining eyes looking his way. "Jack it's very dangerous to play over there, especially in the dark. You're not allowed. Is that understood?"

Emily laughed when she saw the young boy's shoulders slouch before he nodded his head. "Your daddy is right, Jack. It's not very safe to be over there at night." She gave the blond a smile as her finger brushed his cheek. "But that doesn't mean we can't explore the rest of the deck! There are plenty of other places to go."

"Like where?"

The brunette woman bit her lip as she and Aaron stopped in their tracks, her mind searching for something to say. "Well… we can go up one deck and ask to say hello to the captain."

Aaron looked at the woman beside him. "Emily, I don't think we're allowed to do that."

"Why not?"

"Emily he's sailing the ship."

Emily nodded slowly, her and Aaron's feet beginning to move slowly against the wood panels of the floorboard. "We could always read stories."

Jack's eyes brightened at the woman's statement. "I wanna read stories!"

Aaron smiled to his son before setting him down between he and Emily. "Alright, we can read stories." His eyes made their way to Emily's and watched as her lips curved into a smile. "Do you have any books with you?"

Emily bit her lip before shaking her head, feeling Jack's small fingers wrapping around hers as they walked. "None that would be appropriate for Jack to hear…"

The older brunette let out a laugh as they sat down on a couple of deck chairs ten feet from the railing, his eyes smiling as Jack sat himself down on Emily's lap. "Well then how are we gonna read stories?"

Jack's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. "We can tell new ones!"

Emily looked down to the boy in her lap and tightly hugged him to her chest. "That's a great idea, sweetie! We can make up our own stories and tell them to each other." She looked up to her date and saw the smile that graced his face. "Doesn't that sound great, Aaron?"

Just as Aaron opened his mouth, a scream came from the other end of the boat. Both brunettes turned their heads and watched as officers began to run towards the stern of the ship, their voices screaming towards the person in need of help.

Emily and Aaron quickly stood, Emily hiking the small blond onto her hip as they looked towards the rucus feet away. "Aaron what's going on?"

"I don't know, I can't really see anything."

Emily squinted her brown eyes as she tried to see what the commotion was at the other end of the ship. And then she saw it, letting her eyes widen. "Oh Aaron!"

The older brunette turned his head, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw Emily's eyes widening. "What is it, Em?"

"It's Jack! They're arresting Jack!"

…

Jack's eyes rolled when he felt the handcuffs click onto his wrists. These officers were completely stereotypical. They hadn't even asked what had happened, just assumed and went from there.

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to see two brunettes running towards the crowd, a small blond in the woman's arms.

Jack felt a smile grace his face as his friends features appeared in his line of sight. "Emily."

Emily stopped short in front of her friend and the officers, her chest heaving as she clutched her date's son to her chest. "You can't arrest him."

The officer that stood behind Jack just shook his head, his fingers readjusting the cap that sat on his barely there hair. "I'm sorry miss, but you don't know what has been going on here." He pointed to an annoyed Jack in front of him. "This gentleman almost pushed poor Rose overboard."

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "Rose?"

A redheaded woman raised her hand as a fellow officer laid a blanket over her shoulders. "That would be me. And sir, I've told you three times already that Jack did not try to push me over."

Emily nodded her head as Aaron's son wrapped his arms around her neck. "I know this man and he would never do that sort of thing."

Aaron looked to the man being handcuffed and nodded his head. "I met you this morning, did I not?"

"Yeah, you did. I'm Jack."

"Aaron."

Jack's eyes widened as he looked to a meek Emily standing close by. "Oh. Aaron."

The white haired officer shook his head as he stepped away from a shivering Rose, his hands going to Emily's shoulders and shoving her slightly. "Alright ma'am, you need to leave this spot."

"Don't you touch me!"

Aaron's eyes glowered at the older man before shoving him away. "Get your hands off of her!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - This is not one of my best chapters and for that I'm sorry. So no yelling at me!**

…

Once the officers were gone and Rose was headed back to her cabin, Emily stood with her date's son in her arms and Aaron's arms around her shoulders, all their eyes casted on Jack. "So will everything be alright now?"

Jack nodded as he finished lacing his boots, standing just before the railing the redhead had fallen over only a few minutes before. "Everything's gonna be just fine, Em. Rose is safe with her fiancée and I'm not arrested." He smiled to the brunette as he watched her curly hair begin to blow with the wind. "I think I've had enough drama for one day."

Emily visibly flinched at the word 'drama' come from his mouth, knowing exactly the events he was speaking of. "Jack, you know I'm so-"

"There's no need to be sorry, Emily. It's not your fault and you know it." He walked up to the small looking 'family' and softly kissed his friend's cheek. "I'll meet you for breakfast, alright?"

Emily nodded and watched as her friend walked away, his featuring slowly growing darker and darker as he retreated from the deck. She felt Aaron's eyes on her once his arms unwrapped themselves from her shoulders, and she softly shut her eyes. "Please don't even ask."

Aaron shook his head before taking his son from the brunette's arms. "Emily, nothing that happens between you and your friends is my business. I only met you this morning. In no way do I have permission to even inquire why you and Jack are the way you are."

Emily's dark eyes sadly looked to the taller man, her fingers tugging on the lapels of his jacket that warmed her body. "Aaron…I like you. I want to be honest with you."

The older brunette looked down to the woman beside him, nodding as he lifted his tired son onto his hip. "Alright. If you want to talk, I will listen."

"That's the problem. I do want to tell you, but then again I don't."

"No matter what your choices are, I will always stand with you on them."

Emily looked shocked as the couple began to slowly walk across the deck. "Aaron, we just met today. Why are you already so willing to do what I do? Think what I think? Stand beside me no matter what?"

Aaron smiled as he looked straight ahead, feeling the eyes of the smaller brunette on him as they walked. "Emily, you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Your beauty was the first attraction, but now I see you're not just looks. You're intelligent and have the most amazing personality and outlook on life. No matter what is thrown your way, I know you'll make the greatest outcome possible."

Emily's eyes softened as she stopped in her tracks, her brown orbs looking up to the pale man. "You have no idea how sweet you are, do you?"

The older man chuckled as he turned to look Emily's way. "I've heard that once or twice. I'm glad you think so too."

"I want to tell you, Aaron." She eyed the young boy in Aaron's arms and gave the softest smile, her finger brushing his hair from his sleepy eyes. "But maybe we should get this little one into bed first. He looks awfully tired."

Aaron nodded his head before shifting his son onto his opposite hip, taking Emily's hand in his and leading her back into the ship's surroundings. Their feet moved quickly as the warmth took their bodies captive, the older man's eyes searching out his room as they made their way down separate halls.

Emily's eyes widened as she watched the cabin's small door swing open and they made their way inside. The room was dark with a subtle green mixed into the color of the walls, the lamps glowing slightly and creating shadows on the wall. When her eyes hit a corner of the room, they slowly studied the golden embroidery that laid in a soft metal from the ceiling to the floor. The floor was littered with suitcases and shoes, but that didn't seem to take away from the beautiful furniture seated there, it's colors glistening in the young woman's eyes. "Aaron, this cabin is magnificent."

Aaron smiled at the brunette. "I bet it looks just like yours, Em." He felt his son's head drop onto his shoulder, and he gave a sigh. "Stay here for one moment while I tuck him in, ok? You can make yourself at home."

Emily nodded as she watched the older man walk down a hallway. She heard a door close in the distance as she settled herself on a small red couch, her fingers taking her date's jacket from her shoulders and setting it down on the coffee table in front of her. Her hands fiddled in her lap as her eyes relentlessly roaming the room before they laid on a tired looking Aaron walking back to the room. "Hi."

The older brunette smiled at his date, letting her breathy greeting soak into his veins. "Hi Emily." He quickly sat down beside her, turning to turn on the lamp that sat next to the couch. "There. I think that's better, is it not?"

"It's just fine, Aaron." Her teeth gnawed into her bottom lip as she shifted slightly under Aaron's gaze. "Aaron, I would like to tell you now. I want to be honest because that's what makes a good relationship."

Aaron nodded to the younger woman, his eyes gazing softly as he thought back to his previous relationships. "I can already tell that you're everything my first wife was not, Emily."

Emily looked up from her lap with hope in her eyes, her smile wide. "How so?"

"You're gorgeous in so many ways, you can have a conversation for more than five minutes, you don't mind being with a child." His voice softened as he watched her shoulders stiffen slightly. "You love honesty and generosity because you're a true woman."

Emily's eyes hit Aaron's with a brief gaze of passion, their hearts beating fast as their eyes darkened and hands touched. "That means so much to me, Aaron. It really does."

Aaron smiled to the younger woman, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. "Please tell me now, Emily. You've gotten me willing and now I'd like to hear. Please?"

The younger woman gave a slow nod, her eyes staring down at her right hand clasped in his left, laid directly on his left thigh. She felt his heat radiate throughout her and quickly make its way to her heart, filling her soul with love and desire. "You remember when I met Jack? Down on the boarding dock?"

Aaron nodded.

"He and I have become very close in the shortest amount of time. It hasn't even been a full day and I consider him a great friend. But sometimes things can get…sticky." She looked up and watched as Aaron's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "When I left dinner to go and change back in my room, I bumped into him in the hallway. And to fit the dress on me, I needed to wear a corset that I obviously couldn't put on by myself. So, he agreed to help me with it in my cabin." She felt her throat tighten as she looked back down to her lap, her voice softening. "He kissed me, Aaron."

The older man looked at the brunette with sincerity in his eyes as he heard her almost tearful voice. "Emily…"

Emily quickly shook her head. "Well it wasn't even a kiss! It was an almost-kiss and it didn't mean a thing! It was just one of those 'heat of the moment' things, you know? And besides, I've never even really kissed a man before so technically there's nothing to really worry about!"

"Emily slow down!"

The younger woman smiled shyly as she took her hand away from his, rubbing her fingers along her knees. "Sorry."

Aaron shook his head as his fingers went to the brunette's soft cheeks. "You've never kissed a man?"

Emily immediately cursed herself as she shrunk under his gaze, her cheeks becoming as red as her loving blood. "No I haven't. Is that bad?"

"Oh Emily, not at all. I think it's sweet."

Her eyes shot up to his as they widened. "Sweet? You think that's sweet? It's sad and pathetic! I'm in my twenties, Aaron. I should be married by now."

"So you're saying you would like to be married?"

"Well no, not so soon. But in our society, I am expected to have a husband by the time I reach legal age. I'm twenty-two. That's pregnant years!"

Aaron chuckled slightly as he shook his head, turning on the couch and putting his hands on the younger lady's shoulders. "Emily?"

Emily looked into the brunette's eyes, her heart racing as he leaned closer to her, his face just inches away as his breath made its way to her lips. "Yes?"

"Shush."

The younger brunette's eyes fluttered closed, her eyelashes tickling her cheeks as Aaron's lips made their way to hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as the older man's hands tightened on her shoulders and her fingers slowly inched their way into his hair.

When his lips parted from hers, Emily let her hands run down to his chest, her fingers playing with his tie as her breath evened out. "Aaron?"

"Yes darling?"

Her eyes opened and she looked into his, shifting on the couch so her knees were touching his. "Kiss me again."

Aaron smiled wide before dipping in again, his lips lovingly touching hers. "Anything for you, Emiliana."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily felt herself smiling as she closed her cabin door, her back laying against it and her eyes closing. The man that was _extremely_ gorgeous, and obviously cared a lot for her, had given her the very first kiss of her life.

The brunette gave a little squeal as her eyes opened, her teeth gnawing into her smiling lips as she thought back to the adoration she had seen in his eyes. The thought of the care and beauty that he had shared with her just made her entire body tingle with something she had never felt before.

Her head turned when she heard a door open, and her back immediately stiffened as she stood straight, her head nodding softly as she saw her father exit his room. "Hello daddy."

Carlton nodded to the younger brunette, walking until he stood right beside his daughter. "Did you have a good evening, Emiliana?"

Emily nodded before giving a small smile, her fingers fiddling with the cuffs of Aaron's jacket that she still wore. "I did. We had dinner and spent some time walking around deck and looking up at the stars and moonlight."

"And you spent time with his son."

Emily bit her lip and nodded again, looking down to her feet as her voice softened. "I did. He's very sweet, and well behaved." She looked up to her father and watched as he took a puff from his cigar. "They're both very charming, daddy. It's hard not to fall under a spell."

Carlton looked to his little girl and softened his eyes, his fingers gripping hers before leading her over to the couch. Once they were seated, his set his cigar out in the ash tray and smiled to his daughter. "Sounds like you're quite smitten, Emily."

The younger brunette chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes, I know. It's obvious, isn't it?"

His eyebrows knitted as he looked down at his daughter. "Why make it sound bad? If you like the boy, I believe you should pursue a relationship."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked up to the older man, her breath quickening as his fingers slowly rubbed across her knuckles. "Daddy, what do you mean? I just met the man."

"Emily, you need a husband. You should already be married, but you haven't been able to get along with any of the men your mother and I have found suitable for you." He smiled before kissing her forehead. "If we both find him good for you, then there's nothing to wait for."

"Daddy, you were furious at me a few hours ago." Her voice squeaked slightly as she looked up at her father with wide eyes, her mouth agape. "Why are you not screaming at me?"

Carlton let out a sigh before putting his arm around the younger brunette, kissing her hair as they settled back against the couch. "Emiliana, you have to understand why I was angry. I mean… you were naked in front of that delinquent."

Emily immediately shook her head and pulled away from her father. "Daddy, Jack is not a delinquent. And I was not naked! I had on my corset!"

"Now don't you start to argue with me, young lady."

"I will argue if and when I want to, daddy! Especially when I know that I am right."

Carlton's eyes darkened as his fists clenched. "Emiliana, you are close to a place where you do not want to be."

Emily shook her head, standing from the couch and looking down to the older man. "You cannot tell me what to do! If you want me to find a husband, then so be it. But since that is what you desire, I get to make the decisions of who I want to marry and what I will do with the rest of my life! That is how life should work, daddy. And I know deep down that you know I'm right." Her eyes watered as she watched his muscles tense. "I am sorry for arguing with you daddy, but you cannot control every aspect of me anymore."

"Emily…"

"If you want me to start my life with a man, then he will be my caregiver and my supporter. And if he chooses to tell me what to do, then I will listen to him. But that will be his job, not yours."

Carlton sighed as his fingers rubbed the wrinkles of his forehead. "And I thought this would be a delightful conversation."

Emily looked down to her father before giving a hesitant step towards him, bending down and kissing his balding head. "We should both get to bed, daddy. We can continue this in the morning, can we not?"

"Of course we can."

She gave a small smile as he stood, and gave a peck to his cheek before hugging him gently. "Goodnight daddy. I love you."

...

**A/N - I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but I promise that better bits are coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I wanna apologize to everyone for not uploading everything, and trust me I'm pissed myself! I don't have my computer and borrowing someone else's for the moment.**

**But if anyone/everyone can review this story for things you would like to see, please do and I'll promise to do them! I willl try to update when I can.**

**I'm so so sorry**

**Meg**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Guess who got their laptop back? *wink wink, hint hint* Oh My God! You guys are such awesome guessers! Yes, it's me!**

**...**

Emily's eyes shined as she made her way down the grand staircase, her right hand sliding down the banister and the fingers of her left hand holding up the material of her dress. Her hair was its natural curly self and she decided on one of the dresses her mother had gotten for her last birthday.

It was a crystal white with black lace covering the silky material, a silver locket hanging from Emily's ivory neck.

As she made her way down the staircase, she looked around to see if any familiar faces.

"Em!"

The brunette turned her head and immediately smiled, her eyes landing on her younger friend by the deck doors. She quickly made her way over to him, kissing his cheek after he had taken her into a hug. "Jack, how are you?"

Jack grinned at his friend, holding the door open for them to walk through. "I'm fine. I got a good, long night sleep."

Emily laughed. "Well after last night, I can see why you would need it."

The younger man grinned, laying a hand on his friend's back as they walked across the busy deck. "Speaking of last night, how was the rest of your date with Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome?"

Emily playfully slapped her friend's chest, giggling slightly as they stood side by side at the railing, looking over to see the rushing water beneath the boat. "It was perfectly fine."

"Oh come on now, Em. Don't give me that." He placed his finger underneath the woman's chin, slowly lifting it so her dark eyes looked into his. "I wanna know what happened with you and that, how was it put? Oh yeah! That oh so handsome man."

The brunette slapped her friend's arms, grinning slightly when she saw Jack's dazzling smile. "It was nice. He, Jack and I all walked around the deck, and after looking up at the stars, we went back to his cabin and talked."

Jack let out a laugh, letting his arms hang over the railing. "Talked, huh?"

Emily glared at the blond. "Yes, we talked." She smiled as her fingers fiddled in front of her waist. "And then he kissed me."

The blonde's eyebrows went up. "He kissed you?"

She nodded, her grin wide as she let out a laugh. "He did! It was my very first kiss, and you would not believe how amazing it felt."

"How exactly did it feel?"

Emily looked to her friend. "It was so soft and passionate, and probably exactly like everything I have ever read about." She grinned. "The very first kiss was a little surprising, but after he pulled away I immediately wanted more."

Jack smiled. "So it was good?"

"It was the most amazing experience of my life."

The blond let out a laugh before nodding his head, his hand rubbing soft circles on his friend's back. "You say that now, but you'll have different thoughts after sex."

Emily's eyes widened, her hair hitting his face as she quickly turned her head back to him. "Sex?"

"Emily?"

Both friends looked towards the deck chairs to see Aaron and his son standing there. Both were wearing matching black suits, no ties and their hair was neatly parted.

Emily smiled at the pair and quickly took Jack's hand in hers, pulling him over to the father and son. "Hi guys."

Jack watched as the brunette couple shared a kiss, and his eyes quickly diverted towards the small blond by his father's side. "Hey ya' there, Jack. How are you today?"

The small boy smiled up to the older man, his fingers picking at his suit jacket. "I'm goods!"

Aaron nodded to the younger man, his hand coming out from his pocket and sticking it out for the blond to shake. "Good morning to you, Jack."

Jack gave a nod, shaking the brunette's hand hard. "Morning, Aaron."

Emily held Aaron to her side as her eyes flickered between the men. "What are you two doing up so early?"

Aaron grinned down to the younger woman, kissing her forehead. "I could ask you the same thing."

The brunette giggled. "Jack and I planned to get some breakfast this morning. Do you want to join us?"

The older man immediately cast a glance in the blond man's direction, his head tilting to the side. "Would you be alright with that?"

Jack gave the smallest of nods, shoving his hands inside of his jacket pockets. "Yeah, that would be great."

Emily smiled at her friend, mouthing the word 'thank you' before looking over to the young man beside his father. "You ready for some breakfast, Jack?"

"Yeah!"

**...**

**A/N 2- You see that button down there? It's lonely and needs a friend! Why don't you go over and give it a hug!**


	14. Chapter 14

The dining area was filled as the four walked in to have their breakfast. There were five to a table, each person with their own dining set and large plate of food set directly in front of them, their napkins unfolded and placed in their laps.

Emily smiled as both Jack and Aaron tried to grab for her hand, and she slowly shook her head. "It's alright, I can seat myself." She watched as both of them nodded their heads, and she helped Aaron's small son climb into the seat next to hers. "Thank you, though."

Aaron nodded towards the younger woman, smiling when she began to play a hand game with his son. "So how did you sleep last night, Emily?"

The brunette looked up from the small boy and smiled. "I slept absolutely wonderfully. How about you?"

"Marvelously."

Emily grinned before looking down to the young blond boy beside her. "And how did you sleep, Mister Jack?"

The young boy looked up from their connected hands, his toothy grin showing as he let out a giggle. "Good!"

Emily gave a laugh before nodding her head, picking up the small boy from his seat and setting him on her lap. Her eyes then looked up towards the blond next to her, her lips curling at the corners as she watched him grin her way. "And you slept nice and long, right Jack?"

"I says good!"

The table laughed before Emily shook the young boy in her arms, tickling his sides and kissing both of his round cheeks as he laughed. "I know that, silly man! I was talking to big Jack."

The small boy pouted slightly as Emily's hands stilled on his sides. "I'm big!"

Older Jack gave a grin to the younger version of himself and pointed his fork in his direction. "That's right Jack, you are big. And soon enough you're gonna be as big as me, Emily and your dad!" He chuckled as the small boy let his eyes widen. "Maybe even as big as a house." He lowered his voice. "Or this ship."

Jack shook his head, his voice just as low as the older man's was before. "That's big."

Aaron looked at the pair and quickly shook his head. "Well you probably wont get that big, son."

"Oh but who knows!" Older Jack put on a mock shock look and looked towards the child in his friend's lap. "Anything can happen, bud."

Emily let out a laugh as the small boy snuggled into her chest. "Ok well I think that's enough 'getting big' talk for one meal don't you think?" Her eyes flew up when a hand landed on her shoulder, and her eyebrows quickly furrowed. "May I help you?"

The redheaded woman nodded, her fingers slowly slipping off the younger woman's shoulders. "I'm sorry if I've disturbed you, but I remembered you all and I just thought I'd stop to say hi."

Jack immediately stood from his seat. "Rose!"

Emily watched as the pair quickly embraced, and she put on a smile before shifting the young blond on her lap. "Rose? From the deck last night?"

Rose felt her lips turn upward as she nodded to the brunette, smiling at the child in her lap and the handsome man that sat across from her. "Yes. It's really good to see you all again."

Aaron nodded, watching as the younger woman with his child tense her shoulders. "It's great to see you too, Rose. Is everything from last night sorted out?"

The redhead gave a small laugh. "All sorted out, all good."

Jack took the woman's hand in his and sat her in young Jack's old seat. "You should really join us for breakfast, Rose. We were just seated."

Rose's eyes widened as the blond rounded back around the table, sitting in his seat across from her. "Jack, I don't think tha-"

"No, it's fine."

All eyes landed on the brunette who was vigorously shaking her head, her hands clutching the sides of the small boy who was sitting silently in her lap. She tried her best for a smile as she looked to the newest member of their table. "If he wants you to eat with us than you should."

Rose gave a small smile, nodding to the younger woman. "Thank you. That's very sweet,…"

"Emily."

The redhead bit her lip, her eyes casting a glance to the other side of the table. "And you are?"

The older man smiled to the woman. "My name is Aaron." He then pointed across from him and shared a chuckle with the blond boy. "And that's my son Jack."

Rose's eyes immediately lit up as she let out a laugh. "Wow, two Jack's? That's going to be a tough one to remember."

The young boy let out a smile. "I'm the tiny one!"

Emily closed her eyes and laughed before leaning down and kissing the child's head. "Yes you are, sweetie."

Before anyone could get another word out, the waiter who had been to their table the other night showed up with a napkin draped over his arm. "Good morning, everybody. Is there anything I could get for…" his eyes landed on the brunette before him. "You were here last night, were you not?"

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she gave a nod of the head. "Yes, I was. Is everything alright?"

"You look very different."

The brunette let her teeth sink into her bottom lip, already feeling the harsh vibe Aaron was ready to give off to the older man. "So I'm up to code?"

The man gave a wink before backing away from the table. "Most definitely."

Emily immediately looked to the older man across from her one the man had disappeared, watching as his shoulders tensed and his face turned tomato red. "Aaron, don-"

"He had no right to say that to you, Emily."

She shook her head. "But Aaron, I-"

"No, he's right."

All eyes landed on the blond as he clenched the table cloth in his fists. Emily's heart sunk when she watched his eyes harden on the waiter's retreating figure. "Jack?"

Jack gave a shake of the head, abruptly standing from his seat and watching as his friend's 'boyfriend' did the same. "Did you see the way he eyed your body? No one does that to my best friend, or any woman for that matter."

"And no one lays his eyes on my girlfriend!"

Emily felt her eyes soften. "Girlfriend?"

Before the brunette man could answer, Jack gave him a nod. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Aaron gave a laugh before throwing his napkin down on the table. "Lead the way."

The women left at the table let their eyes widen as the two men who immediately made their way towards the kitchen, and a frightened Rose looked over to the younger woman. "What's going on?"

Emily shook her head as she stood from her chair, hiking small Jack up onto her hip. "Nothing good, that's for sure."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Sorry it took so long! And no yelling if it's not what you expect or isn't the best lol**

**...**

Emily's tongue swiped across the corner of her mouth as she pressed the small towel against the brunette's busted lip, letting the ice wrapped inside cool the bloody cut. "Aaron I told you not to go up to that man."

The older man shook his head. "He was inappropriate towards you, Emily."

"Exactly!"

Both brunettes let their heads turn towards Jack in the deck chair beside them, watching as Rose cleaned the wound just above his left eyebrow with the small rag she held between her fingertips. Emily looked to her friend with sad eyes. "Jack, this was not your battle to fight. Neither was it Aaron's."

Jack gave a shake of the head. "Emily you don't seem to understand why we did what we did."

"I understand that you two got us all booted from the dining area for the rest of our voyage. I understand that you almost bludgeoned a man for looking my way."

Aaron let his eyes harden on the woman before him, taking her hand in his to make her eyes look his way. "He not only looked at you Emily, but he winked. He winked at you, Emily."

Emily shook her head, her confused eyes looking towards the older man. "Yes?"

"He winked!"

Small Jack looked up to his father with his eyebrows raised. "What's a wink, daddy?"

The older blond looked towards the boy. "It's something you don't do to beautiful and intelligent women, Jack. It's considered very rude if it's also to someone you don't know and are not accompanied with."

Emily looked to her friend, her teeth gnawing into her lip as she kept the towel in her hand to the brunette's lip. "Jack I could have spoken with him myself."

"And let him possibly take advantage of you?" His light eyes looked towards the brunette with a frown etching his face. "You know what he would have said if you went to confront him?"

Rose shook her head as she tried to get the blonde's attention back to her. "Jack, don-"

"He would have told you to step out of his way because you're a woman."

All mouths immediately snapped shut, their eyes going to Emily whose tone turned from confused to hurt in one small second. Her doe eyes widened, tears springing up at the corners before she let her hands fall to her lap.

Jack felt his heart crack into two when he saw the beautiful brunette's body sag, her head shaking before her watering eyes looked up into his. "Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"How could you say that to me?"

"Em you know that I didn't mean to say it like that."

The older woman shook her head, a bitter laugh escaping past her lips. "But you did." She felt a salty tear land on her pink lips as she stood from her seat, her hand dropping the towel onto the chair beside the man she admired. "If you will all excuse me, I think I need to be alone for a minute."

Jack stood from his seat, his hand reaching out for his friend. "Emily I-"

"Don't touch me!"

Jack let his hand fall to his side as he watched the brunette walk as quick as she could from where they sat.

Aaron stood with a glare in his eyes, his hands fisting at his sides as he looked to the younger man who had broken his girlfriend's spirit. "Do you have any idea what you've just done to her?"

The blond gave a sigh before shaking his head, his feet already moving in the same direction his friend's just had a moment ago. "I can fix it."

"Jack maybe you should let her be alone for a minute."

Both men turned their eyes towards the redhead who sat completely still, her gaze down casting towards her feet that tapped against the wooden deck. "I just think that she should be able to compose herself for a moment."

Jack felt himself give a laugh as he looked to the woman before him. "Do you hear yourself, Rose? Emily is my friend and I made her cry. You think I should just leave her to fix herself?" He shook his head. "She deserves someone to be by her side to help get her back onto her feet when she falls. And I made her fall, Rose. I'm the one who made her fall and I need to help her back up."

Rose watched as the blond man before her quickly followed the same path the younger woman had just before. Her shoulders slacked before her eyes made their way to Aaron's, smiling slightly when the tense man sat back down in his seat. "I'm sure she'll be ok in a moment, Aaron."

Aaron felt his pulse quicken as he refrained from rolling his brown eyes, watching as the younger woman kept her twitching hands settled in her lap. "Right."

Jack's eyes looked around as he tried to quickly make his way along the deck, his gaze landing on every crew member and passenger that passed him. "Emily?"

The brunette heard her friend as she continued to look over the railing of the ship and down to the rushing water beneath her, keeping her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth. She let her fingers curl tighter when she heard his footsteps become louder, and she knew he was getting closer to her with each step he took. "I asked you to leave me along for a few minutes, Jack."

The younger man gave a shake of the head as he settled himself against the railing beside his friend. "You know I can't do that, Em."

"I just need you to stay away from me."

Jack felt his shoulders stiffen, watching a tear fall down the brunette's pale cheek. "You know I didn't mean it the way that it came out, Emily. I would never think that, but other men would in an instant." He leaned forward, trying to get his friend to look his way. "You know that's not me."

Emily turned her head to look to the younger man, her eyes watering more than a moment ago. "Jack, I do understand what you meant and how you were trying to explain the situation to me." She shook her head, more tears slowly cascading down from her eyes. "But it still hurt me. It's not fair that people think of me and every other woman that way, and having you say that just broke me."

The blond looked to the older woman, smiling inwardly when he took a step forward and she didn't move away. "Emily, I would never hurt you. You are the true definition of beauty and ecstasy, and you have no idea how much I hurt myself by calling you such a thing."

Emily's eyes softened on her friend, feeling his hand land softly on her upper arm and rub her pale skin gingerly. "You called me a woman, Jack. That's what I am."

"But not in the sense I used it." He smiled to the older woman, wiping her tears away with his free hand. "I know that you could take down any man if the time and place was right."

The older woman let out a laugh, her eyes rolling slightly as she smiled to her friend. She let her lips roll inward as she felt the blonde's hand tighten slightly around her arm. "Thank you for coming to talk to me, Jack. It was sweet." She leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on Jack's shoulders before her lips gently grazed his cheek. "I like that you can make me smile."

Jack felt his heart beat quicken as the brunette moved so her face was directly in front of his, her nose brushing his softly before a smile graced his face. His eyes looked up into hers, feeling the heat from her body radiate onto him as he moved his hands to her hips, pulling her against his body. "I like that I can make such a beautiful smile grace this world."

Emily looked to the man in front of her, her eyes glancing down to his lips just millimeters away from hers before her tongue swiped along her bottom lip. "We should probably get back now."

The blond shook his head before moving backwards, standing a good distance away from his friend. "Yeah, of course." He plastered a smile to his face, holding his hand out for the brunette woman to take. "Ready?"

Emily bit her lip before placing her delicate hand in his, squeezing firmly as they fell into step with one another. "Ready."


	16. Chapter 16

The night had come quicker than any of the passengers on Titanic had imagined. Both Aaron and Emily had tried to spend the rest of the day out on the deck with Jack while Rose and older Jack had gone back inside. But sadly, the rain had started to pour and they quickly needed to make their way inside.

Emily shook her head to get the water out of her curls, her damp hair flying everywhere as Aaron attempted to dry off Jack's wet clothes. "Oh Aaron, your jacket is probably ruined."

Aaron smiled to the younger woman before hanging his jacket over her shivering body. "That better?"

The brunette looked up to him. "Sweetheart, it's damp. Don't we need to go dry it?"

"Is the jacket making you warmer?"

"…Well yes, bu-"

"Then that's that."

Emily felt her cheeks heat up before shaking her head, looking down to the blond beside her with a damp curl falling into her view. "Are you alright, Jack?"

The small boy looked up to his father's girlfriend, grinning up to her with his baby teeth shining. "Is it time for bread?"

Aaron smiled down to his son, ruffling his dirty blond hair before looking back up to the woman next to him. He gripped both their hands and helped them make their way towards the grand staircase. "Would you like to have dinner soon, Emily? It is kind of late, but none of us have eaten just yet."

Emily gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I'm kind of hungry, yes." She frowned when her eyes hit the doors of the dining area, and she looked up to the older man. "But we're no longer allowed in the dining hall, Aaron."

The older man shook his head, looking to an older gentleman who was escorting two small girls towards the elevators. "Excuse me, sir?"

The grey haired man turned around, smiling to the younger couple he glanced to. "Good evening, sir. Do you need help with something?"

Aaron left his son with Emily by the stairs as he walked over to the older man. "Do you know if there is any other place on the boat to eat? It's almost past dinner and we cannot be in the dining area for now."

His blue eyes widened as he pointed down the hall. "Just tell your wife to follow me and my girls. We're headed down to a party."

"Oh, but we were not invited."

The older man let out a laugh, slapping his hand on Aaron's back. "You don't need an invite, boyo!" He quickly glanced towards the attractive brunette by the staircase, watching as she lifted the small boy onto her hip. "She ain't a brasser, is she?"

Aaron's eyebrows shot up. "Brasser?"

"Ya' know. A street walker."

The brunette immediately scowled towards the man before him, ignoring the looks from the older gentleman's daughters that stood between them. "I can assure you she's not. Why? Does she look like one to you?"

"Cop on! I just wanted to confirm, son. I didn't wanna be rude."

"Kind of crossed that line already."

The older man shook his head. "I apologize. Now why don't you all come along?"

Not three minutes later were they downstairs where the party was taking place. Aaron tugged Emily by the waist and held her by his side, Jack snuggled into her warm chest. He set his lips to her ear, feeling her tense up beside him. "Maybe we shouldn't be down here, darling."

Emily shook her head before smiling up to the older man, feeling the smoke of the cigars and the music from the small band across the room engulf her body. "Oh why? This seems like so much fun!" She reached up to peck his cheek, feeling Jack's little arms wrap around her neck. "Besides, we need somewhere to eat."

Aaron watched as the men around him took women in their arms and began to dance around. "I don't know, Emily."

"It's not like it's unsafe, Aaron." She pressed a small kiss to Jack's head before breaking away from her boyfriend's side. "We will eat, dance and have fun while it's raining outside. Sound alright?"

The older man let out a sigh before sitting them at an empty table, watching Emily remove his jacket from her shoulders and drape it over the back of her chair.

Emily smiled when she looked over her shoulder, seeing a man about her age with a tray in his hand. "Yes?"

"Can I get ya' somethin' miss?"

Emily felt herself blush when the man smiled down to her, and she gave a quick glance to the older man across from her. "We'll have two beers and a water if you have them."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up, a grin on his face. "You ain't up the pole, miss?"

"Pretty impossible for not having sinned."

"Alrighty then!"

Aaron looked to the younger woman before him as he watched the blond walk away. "Up the pole?"

Emily smiled over to her boyfriend, helping Jack set a napkin into his lap. "He asked if I was pregnant, Aaron." She quickly shook her head when she saw his eyes harden. "He just wanted to make sure I was allowed to drink, sweetie. He was not implying anything."

"You do not know that, Emily."

The younger woman's glare was hard. "I was the one speaking with him, Aaron. You were not." She shook her head when she watched the brunette glare back at her, and she felt her voice grow dangerously deeper. "You will not go and pull another stunt like you did this morning. Do you understand me, Aaron?"

Aaron's eyes roamed over the brunette's tense features, and his eyes softened when he saw the subtle pleading in her gaze. "I didn't mean to be rude, Emily. I'm sorry."

Emily's face immediately brightened, her eyes smiling towards the older man before leaning over the small table, her lips pressing briefly to his. "It's alright."

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

The younger woman flicked her fingers against Aaron's nose. "In a fun way, yes."


	17. Chapter 17

Emily smiled as she watched Aaron with little Jack on his lap, versing an older gentleman in an intense game of poker. Her eyes sparkled when she saw young Jack reach across the table and lay his father's cards next to the deck, eagerly accepting the next two cards that the dealer gave him.

Jack looked over his shoulder and to his father, grinning just as wide as the man that he sat on. "Daddy is this good?"

Aaron gave a nod as he smiled to his son, pointing to one of the cards that Jack held in his small hands. "You're lucky you got this one, bud. It's gonna help."

The older gentleman across from the father and son pair shook his head, trying to keep his tough demeanor as the young boy smiled his way. "How much?"

Jack took a penny from his small pile and shoved it into the larger pile in the center of the table. "One!"

The older man's eyes smiled to the young boy and took a couple coins from his pot. "Alrighty son. I'll see you, and raise ya' three."

Jack's eyes widened before smiling to the man across from him, hearing his father's words being whispered into his ear. "Show me was you got!"

Aaron gave a laugh before tickling his son's sides. "What, not was."

"Oh, sorry mister!"

The older gentleman shook his head, smiling as he set down his cards. "Three of a kind, bud. Watcha' got?"

Jack quickly laid his cards down on the table, spreading them out so he could see each and every one. "I gots a 'A', a two, a three, a four and a five. And theys are all red!"

Emily grinned as she looked over to the blond in her boyfriend's lap. "You got a straight flush, honey!"

Aaron looked to the brunette woman beside him and gave a smirk. "And you know that how, exactly?"

"Don't think I am that much of a little princess, Aaron. My daddy and papa taught me poker when I was just a meer nine years old."

Aaron's eyes widened as he felt his son bounce on his lap. "Your father taught you poker?"

Emily gave a nod, her eyes narrowing. "Yes. Is that wrong?"

"No! That's not what I mea-"

Emily cut off the older man by setting her lips to his, giggling as she watched Jack drag his small pile of change towards his side of the table. "I was just joking, Aaron. Calm down."

The older man shook his head before pecking the brunette on her lips and cheeks. "You think you are just full of funny, don't you?"

The brunette winked. "Maybe a tad."

Jack jumped off of his father's lap, standing in front of Emily with his smile shining towards her. "Em'ly!"

Emily looked down to the young boy before her and laughed as he bounced in his spot in front of her, hearing the change in his now sagging pockets jingle with every step and jump he took. "What is it, Jack?"

He stepped back a few inches before holding out his hand, smiling up to the older woman with large eyes. "Would you wanna dance with me?"

Aaron watched with wide eyes as a grin broke out over the brunette's features and gave a nod before setting her delicate hand into his smaller one. "Jack, you are stealing my woman."

Emily dismissed the comment with a wave of the hand, smiling down to the young boy and standing from her seat. "I would love to dance with you, Mr. Jack." She let him lead her out into the crowd of passangers and listened to the music that floated into the air around them as Jack took both of her hands in his. "Do you know how to dance, Jack?"

The young boy looked up to the brunette and gave a shrug. "Kinda."

Emily gave a smile, giving a squeeze to his small hands as they started moving. "Well I do not really know how to dance. Maybe you could try and teach me how?"

Aaron watched his son with Emily out on the floor, smiling as he watched Emily bend down and try to twirl under his arm. _This woman was so good with him. So good with everything._

"Aaron!"

The older man turned his head to see Emily's friend making his way over to him, and he gave a polite smile as the blond sat down beside him. "Hello there, Jack."

Jack smiled to the brunette man and nodded his head. "Hey. Hows your night goin'?"

"It's going just fine, thank you."

The younger man let out a snort before slapping his friend's boyfriend on the back. "You don't have to act so formal down here, Aaron. We're not a stuck up as Em's father."

Aaron tried for a smile as he nodded his head.

"So where's Em?"

He pointed out to the floor, smiling when he saw Emily with his son on her hip, twirling around near the stage in the center of the room. "Where's Rose?"

Jack smiled. "She just went to the bathroom."

Aaron nodded, watching intently as the younger man looked out to the floor where his girlfriend was. He watched as the blonde's eyes narrowed slightly as he gave a smile, and he looked back out to the floor where Emily and his son were waving over to him and the younger man.

He shook his head, ignoring the wide smile that spread across the younger man's face as he waved back to the pair. _They're just friends_, he reminded himself.

_Just friends._


	18. Chapter 18

Emily bit her lip as the little boy wrapped his small legs around her waist, her arms wrapping around his back so he wouldn't fall from her grasp. "Well I would love to thank you for this dance, Mr. Jack. I think you've taught me well."

Young Jack looked up to the brunette woman who held him. "Ok! You can thanks me!"

Emily let out a laugh, hugging the young boy to her chest. "Alright I guess I could. Thank you very much, Jack. I appreciate everything you've taught me tonight."

The blond wiggled in the older woman's arm, making her set him down to the ground. He tugged on Emily's hand until she was down at his level, and he gave a quick kiss to her cheek. "Love you!"

The older woman's eyes widened as she looked at the boy before her, a smile spreading over her features as her fingers threaded themselves through Jack's blond hair. "I love you too, sweetheart." She looked up when she felt a tap on her shoulder, smiling up to the man she found staring down at her. "Hey Jack."

Jack helped his friend to his feet, keeping a hand on her arm as he looked down to the little boy before him. "Hi there Jack. Do you think I could steal your date away for a while?"

Young Jack gave a quick nod before running off to find his father.

Emily looked to her friend with a smile, letting him take her hand in his. "You know how to dance?"

"Oh hon, I wrote the book on dancing," he winked. "I know how to move my feet better than anyone back in Ireland. Probably even America."

Emily let out a snort, feeling his free hand splay itself across her back as she was pulled against his hard chest. "Well lets just see if you can put that to the test."

Jack smiled to the brunette before him, feeling the swell of her chest against his as they started to move. He gave a grin when he heard Emily laugh into his neck, helping her pick up the pace as they moved their feet. "You're doin' good, Em!"

Emily let out a giggle, letting the younger boy dip her before being spun back up into his arms. "Wow Jack, you are pretty good."

"Told ya' lil' missy."

The brunette bit her lip to keep from laughing, her ears perking up as the band started to play a slower song. Her eyes flickered to the younger boy's face, feeling his hands move hers to cup themselves around his neck. "Jack..."

Jack shook his head, his hands clasping at the small of his friend's back as he looked into her dark eyes with his. "Don't try to find a way out of this, Emily. We're just dancing to a couple nice songs, as friends. Right?" He leaned closer so his cheek leaned beside hers, his lips resting just by her ear as he felt her shiver against him. "Just friends."

Emily felt herself giving a nod in return to the blonde's words, feeling his arms tighten around her small waist as the started to slowly spin around with the other couples on the dance floor.

They weren't dancing two minutes when Emily looked up from her friend's shoulder, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw her boyfriend sitting and talking with Jack's girl Rose. She watched with an aching heart as the redhead got the older man to smile her way, her soul practically crying when she watched the little boy who belonged to the man of her dreams give the other woman a kiss on the cheek.

Jack's hold stiffened when he felt the older girl go practically rigid in his grasp, looking into her eyes with his brows furrowed. "Em?"

Emily quickly shook her head, her eyes stinging as she pulled out of her friend's grasp. "No." She made her way across the floor hearing her friend's pace coming up behind her before she bent down to scoop up the little blond boy. "Come on baby, we're leaving."

Aaron stood from his seat, a frown on his face as he looked to his girlfriend. "Emily, what's the matter?"

The brunette glared over towards the older man. "Its late, Aaron. I think we should get going."

Rose looked up to the brunette that stood before her. "Do you have to go? We were having so much fun."

Emily held her tears back as she scowled down to the redhead who sat not s foot away from her. "I think we've all had enough 'fun' for one night, don't you think Rose? If you don't mind, I'll be stealing these two from you and bringing them back upstairs." She arched an eyebrow as she watched the woman stand from her chair. "That is if its alright with you, Mrs. Dawson."

Rose let out a small laugh, shaking her head as the older Jack made his way beside her. "We're not betrothed, Emily."

Emily moved from her spot until her face was just an inch from the other woman's, their hot breath mixing together as she opened her mouth. "He's not yours, and neither is Aaron. Aaron and his son belong to me, Rose. Don't think for a second that he's going to go to you when he is already with me."

"Emily?"

The brunette shook her head. "You won't take them from me, so don't even try."

Aaron looked to the upset woman before laying a hand to her back, inching her away from the confused redhead who stood before her. "Lets go, Emily."


	19. Chapter 19

Emily was quiet the entire way up to the older man's room, her arms still holding young Jack in her grasp. She shook her head as she thought back to that redhead who was flirting with the man who called her his girlfriend. That woman would not steal away the first man to care for her and to love her. It just wasn't fair.

She bit her lip as Aaron opened the door to his cabin, and she gave a small nod to him before making her way inside. She set a tired Jack down to the ground, letting him wander off towards his room and get ready for bed.

Aaron watched as the younger woman hesitantly turned on her heels, looking up to him with cautious eyes, her fingers fiddling just before her stomach. "Emily? Would you like to sit?"

Emily quickly shook her head.

"Alright. We can discuss it while standing."

Emily sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, taking a step closer to the older man and looking to him with a pleading gaze. "Please Aaron, don't be mad."

Aaron gave a shrug. "I just would like to know what that was back there."

The younger woman let out a sigh, looking down to the ground as she felt her eyes sting. "You said I was your girlfriend."

Aaron looked to the brunette, nodding his head and giving a small squeeze to her shoulder. "Yes I did. I care about you Emily, and I'd like to take care of you."

Emily quickly nodded her head. "I care about you too, Aaron. That's why I didn't want her taking you from me!"

"Emily, what are you talking about?"

The brunette sniffled, taking the older man's hand in hers and bringing him to sit on the couch on the other side of the room. She held both of his hands in her lap, her fingers ghosting over his knuckles as she hesitantly opened her mouth once more. "My nana and papa took really good care of me when they lived with my parents and I. And then my nana passed away, and papa moved to the states and I had to stay with my parents who tried so hard never to speak to one another unless vital." She looked up to the older man, her eyes watering as his palm cupped her cheek. "I lost almost everybody, Aaron. And now I have you." She shook her head. "I don't want to lose you too."

Aaron wrapped his arms around the brunette woman's shoulders, letting her head rest against his chest. "Emily, I am so sorry about your family."

Emily shook her head. "God took my nana, Aaron. And now Rose is trying to take you!"

"Sweetheart, she was not trying to take me. She was doing her best to be nice while the man she seems to like was dancing with his friend on the dance floor."

The younger woman looked up, her eyes fixed on the brunette man's as his hands made their way to the small of her back. "You kissed her cheek."

Aaron moved the messy curls away from the brunette's eyes, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "She said I was lucky to have found a woman good enough for me and my son. I thanked her with a small kiss, Emily. I would never run to her from you." He lay his forehead against the younger woman's, doing his best to wipe away her sadness. "I want you to be mine, Emily. I want you to be with me and share a life with me, not Rose."

Emily parted her lips as Aaron's eyes looked with hers. "I want that too." She gave a whimper as his lips came down on hers, her hands scrunching the material of his shirt. She felt his tongue try and pry her lips apart, his fingers moving themselves to to frame her hips, doing their best to dig themselves through the material of her dress and find the warmth of her skin. The younger woman breathlessly pulled away, her eyes fluttering as Aaron began to press fevered kisses to her cheek and neck. "Aaron wait."

The older man pulled away, looking down to the smaller brunette. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away."

She shook her head, finding a way to catch her breath and putting her hands to the older man's chest. "No its ok." She looked up to him, biting her lip as Aaron's eyes bore heatedly into hers. "I don't think my father would like this."

Aaron smiled, pulling the younger woman closer to him and cupping her cheeks once more. "Emily, your father is not the boss of you. You are a grown woman and you can make your own decisions." His eyes flickered from the brunette's eyes to her lips. "Who is the boss of you, Emily?"

Emily gave a hesitant bite to her lip. "You?" Her eyes immediately squinted as the older man let out a chuckle. "Don't you laugh at me."

Aaron leaned forward, kissing the younger woman's lips as gently as he could. "Its you. Tell me if you want this."

Emily quickly pulled Aaron's head towards hers, fusing their lips together once more with her fingers weaving their way through the older man's dark hair. She gasped, feeling herself being lifted from the couch and place on her boyfriend's lap, her eyes widening when she felt something pressing against her leg. "What is that?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to scare you."

The younger woman moved her dress around so she could look down to the lap she was seated on, biting her lip once she saw a tent in the older man's trousers. "What does it do?"

The brunette man gently took Emily's hand in his, and guiding it so her palm was lightly laying over his crotch. "This," he whispered, while moving their connected hands slowly up her dress, hearing the younger woman's breath speed up once their fingers touched her underwear, "goes into this."

Emily felt a weird sensation of throbbing just where the older man's hand held hers, and she quickly nodded her head. She bent down and kissed his lips, whispering against him as her hips moved over his. "I want this."


	20. Chapter 20

Jack ran his hand through his blond hair as he walked along the Titanic's upper deck, knowing he wasn't technically breaking any rules because no one was yet out there. It was only five in the morning, the sun barely peeking above the sea's horizon. Jack could barely sleep because of the previous night's events, his mind never leaving the thought of his new friend and how horrible she had felt.

His eyes cast over to the lounge chairs that sat before the stairs that led down to the stern of the boat. There was a small figure with their back lying against one of the chairs' padded backs, legs curled underneath them as they stared out towards the splashing water beneath the boat.

It was Emily.

Jack slowly made his way over to the brunette woman he had become friends with so fast, his hands seeking warmth in the pockets of his trousers. "Hey there."

The chocolate eyed woman looked up to her friend with tear stains tracking down her cheeks. "Hi," she whispered.

"Can I?" he asked, gesturing to the chair she sat in.

Emily quickly nodded, giving a small sniffle before scooting over, letting him squish just beside her on the lounge chair. "What are you doing up so early?"

The blond looked to the crying woman, running his fingers over her damp cheeks. "I could ask you the same thing."

Emily gave a small shrug of her shoulders, elegantly covered with her father's favorite suit jacket to keep her warm. "I just needed to get some air." She looked up into her friend's crystal eyes. "Your turn."

Jack lay his back against the deck chair, smiling gently to the younger woman. "Couldn't sleep." He ran his fingers across her cheek once more, doing his best to rid her face of the tears that threatened to mask her beauty. "So what's this about? What happened?"

"Nothing," she promised. "It's not that big of a deal."

The blue eyed man shook his head, letting his shoulder bump against hers to lighten the mood. "Something small wouldn't make you cry. It has to be big enough."

Emily bit gently into her plump bottom lip, her eyes casting back out to the dark water they sailed on. "I had sex with Aaron," she whispered.

Jack felt his heart almost break in two at the tears he heard in his friend's voice, and he quickly reached down to take her delicate hand in his. "You did?" He watched as her head nodded vigorously. "Did you not want to?"

"No," she denied, "I wanted to." Her bottom lip found its way sucked into her mouth, between her teeth, as she tried to keep new tears at bay. "I really wanted to."

"Then what's the matter, Em?"

The brunette kept herself silent, her eyes almost dazed.

Jack ran his thumb over the back of his friend's hand. "Did it hurt? It's known to hurt the first time for the girl."

Emily let out a small laugh. "No, that's not it." Her head finally turned back around so her dark eyes could meet his. "Well it did hurt, but that's not why I came here."

"Then what is it? It can't be nothing," he nudged.

Dark eyes sparkled with tears, almost shining as the stars could on the darkest of nights. "You remember when I told you that Aaron could care for me? That he would be a good husband because he was sweet, and he could care for me."

Jack stiffly nodded his head. "I do remember that."

Emily stared into her friend's crystal blue eyes, her head shaking gently. "I know he would be good for me, but I just didn't feel anything." She let out a small breath. "When we were together last night, I just didn't feel anything that made me think we could be together forever, you know? Nothing that made me feel as if we could be married one day." A single tear fell from her eye, her pink lips quivering. "And that thought made me sad."

The older man quickly wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders and brought her into a hug, letting her cry into the right lapel of his jacket. His free hand grasped onto hers and held tight. "I'm so sorry Emily."

Emily shook in his hold, feeling his warmth envelop her as the sun began to light up the sky. "I do like him, you know that."

Jack pressed a kiss to his younger friend's dark curls. "I know you do."

The brunette woman looked up from Jack's chest, her tear-filled eyes glancing up to the blonde's face. "What am I supposed to do?"

Jack felt his gut clench, knowing that he didn't want his friend with the brunette man who had promised he could care for her. He knew that he wasn't good for her and that the younger woman deserved better, the best there was, but it wasn't his decision to make. "I think that you have to think it over." He gave a small smile when Emily's brows knit. "This is a big decision to make, and we get to America in only a couple of days. I think that you need to run over it in your mind and find out which decision would be the best. To stay with him or to leave."

Emily sighed. "Just like that?"

"Just like that, Em."


	21. Chapter 21

"So are you ready?"

Long lashes fluttering gracefully, Emily looked up to the older man who had treated her so kindly for the past couple of days with a soft smile. "I'm ready." She let Aaron grab her hand as they walked down the corridor to the main stairwell, her fingers clutching the skirt of her dress so she wouldn't trip. "Is it just you and I tonight, Aaron?"

"For now yes," he smiled. "Jack is with older Jack. He thought it would be nice to spend some time with him."

Emily nodded, giving a smile to the doorman as her date led her into the dining hall. "Well I'm thankful that we're allowed back in here after that fiasco."

Aaron looked to the younger woman. "I am sorry Emily."

"No Aaron, I wasn't trying to blame you." She gave a gentle squeeze to his hand. "Let's just sit, alright? I'm starved."

The older man pushed his date's chair in once she was seated before quickly taking the seat opposite, watching as the beautiful brunette woman lay her napkin expertly in her lap. "Jack was asking about you."

Emily smirked. "Big Jack or Little Jack?"

Aaron shook his head, grinning down to the table. "My Jack."

"You still didn't answer my question."

The brunette man laughed. "Little Jack, Emily."

Emily felt herself chuckle before shaking her head, giving a thankful smile to the waiter once he poured her a glass of water. "Really? What was he wondering about?"

"Well he was drawing a picture of the boat and adding a small stick drawing of you and I out on the deck," he grinned. "He wanted to know if you'd be coming with us to Pennsylvania to see his Uncle Sean and Aunt Charlotte once we arrive in America."

Emily's dark eyes peered up from her hands to look at her date. "Aaron I'm going to Virginia."

"Of course," he nodded. "But that doesn't mean we cannot meet up afterward." The older man's caramel eyes stared deeply into the brunette's wide doe eyes. "I'm very fond of you Emily, and I would like to take your hand."

The brunette felt her heart leap into her throat. "I'm sorry, take my hand? As in marriage?"

Aaron reached across the table and held Emily's hand in his, letting his warmth radiate onto her supple skin. "Emily I do not want you so soon, but I know that we will be great together. Us plus marriage, it just seems right doesn't it? A little down the road."

Emily gulped. "Aaron..."

"Just think about it, sweetheart."

The brunette woman ran faster down the hallway, passing all of the rooms until she got to her own. Throwing open the door, her puffy eyes searching the main room for the person she had been looking for.

"Emily?"

She let out a cry and jumped into her father's arms, holding him tight as he lifted her off the ground.

Carlton pressed a kiss to his daughter's dark hair, doing his best to hold down her shaking body with all the weight he had. "Sweetheart what's the matter?"

Emily sighed shakily against the older man's ear. "I'm scared," she coarsely whispered. "I'm scared, daddy."


End file.
